The Begining
by CookiesAndCreamAndCheese
Summary: Before Katsuki Yuuri, there was Ekatrina Volkova, a mentor to Viktor just like he was to Yuuri. What happened before Viktor became famous? What had, or who had influenced Viktor throughout his whole skating carer before Yuuri?


Hi y'all, I'm new to this community, and I was really curious about the lack of backstory for our favourite character Viktor Nikiforov...hence the birth of this story. At the end, Viktor WILL end up with Yuuri one way or the other, so if there are any romantic stuff involved in this story, know that it will not last, and i actually planned for my character to have a brother and sister relationship rather than romance, but sometimes plans backfire, so I'm telling you now, just in case.

Before Katsuki Yuri, There was Ekatrina Volkova.

Viktor Nikiforov was 15 when he hit a stump in his skating career. Yakov was pushing him in every practice till his limits, but he just messes up every time. He's not landing his jumps, his coordination seems like shit, and he finished last on this year's junior Grand Prix Final, to the horror and anger of his coach.

Every failed landing and slip had made him want to cry and stop altogether.

Viktor was lacing his skates on, this being the first time he went to another ice rink other than the one he trains in. Wanting to just be alone for a while, his mind wandered as he slipped off his guards and entered the rink.

He went through his routine, sometimes his jumps spinning  
with enough rotations or he lands with two feet instead of one, by the time he finished, a sheen of sweat was evident on his forehead. His shoulders sagged, unimpressed with his own performance. He laid his forehead on the ice, tufts of air coming out as clouds of smoke as he breathed heavily.

Tears escaped his eyes silently, him blinking his eyes furiously to stop it.

"You okay?" An evidently older voice asked, touching his shoulder gently, as if afraid he would crumble with the wind.

Viktor looked up, his eyes landing on a Very, very familiar face.

"Ekatrina Volkova?!" He furiously wiped his years away, his cheeks flaming. He just embarrassed himself in front of Ekatrina Volkova, the Russian White Fox!

Four time winning champion of the Female single Grand Prix Final, Ekatrina Volkova dominated the competitions with Olympic breaking records each season ever since she was 17,the latest being a move called the 'Bonaly', a backflip split landing with one foot, making her the second female in ice skating history to attempt the manoeuvre. Being as sleek as a fox and her frequent choice of jazz as her routine, she keeps surprising the crowd with her risky moves and eye catching performance, truly a perfect ice princess.

Her signature long red hair was tied up in a bun situated at the top of her head, strands falling out due to its short length. Violet met sky blue, a worried smile adorning her face.

"It's okay, really! I'm just...I'm just really down in the dumps lately," Viktor stood up, subtly wiping away his tears. Ekatrina motioned for him to get off the ice, and they both sat at one of the various benches around the rink.

She bought him a Vitaminwater, to which he gratefully accepted and was trying to twist the cap open. His hand was trembling to an extent where he could see it visibly. Viktor felt Ekatrina's eyes boring into his form, And held the bottle tightly to halt the trembling in his arms.

Ekatrina pried the bottle from his hands and swiftly opened the cap, handing it back to him.

"Hora, your arms are trembling, that's a bad sign, y'know, especially for figure skaters like us," she started, taking a swig out of the bottle and then screwing the cap shut. She held one of his hands on hers, and rubbed it, feeling the way his small nimble fingers shivered at the contact.

"But I have to practice harder, I-I need to qualify for the Grand Prix Final and World Championship by this season!" Viktor suttered out, and Ekatrina tilted her head, a questioning look in her face, the very obvious question plastered on her face.

"W-well, mom doesn't really like me skating, I have to prove it to her, or else she'll stop me." He said quietly," A private coach like Yakov is expensive enough without all the other stuff I need, and-and I don't have anyone to constantly drive me to rinks," Viktor confessed, bowing his head and averting his eyes.

"Hmm, so that's the problem! ...Come one, I'll drive you home, kiddo," Ekatrina said, unlacing her skates, to the eternal surprise of Viktor.

"But-"

"No buts, you gotta rest, Viktor, you're exhausted! Take a rain check for today," she unlaced Viktor's skates too, while he frantically whinned the whole time. But eventually he gave up and cleaned his skates, carefully wiping the blades so it doesn't rust. He retrieved his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and quickly followed after the exuberant Ekatrina.

After an eventful drive to Viktor's home, which included jamming with the radio and ridiculous puns, the both of them were met with Nikiforova, her annoyed expression quickly melting into a stiff polite expression at the sight of the woman standing behind Viktor.

"Ah, Viktor, welcome home, sweetie," a fake smile plastered on her lips as she observed the woman. "Thank you for driving my son home, but may I ask who are you?" Viktor shuffled his feet in the grass, as he looked at the two women in front of him.

"Ekatrina Volkova, very nice to meet you ," the both of them shook hands, "I'm here to ask of you to let me be his coach, and that he lives with me in my apartment so that I may know him better and be able to bring his potential to the highest, ma'am." ,Ekatrina said, all with a straight face.

Viktor could feel his jaw drop in surprise, his eyes wide as saucers, and his mother's eyebrows raised to her hairline, staring unbelievingly at Ekatrina.

"Come again?"

"I'll take Viktor under my wing, I'll be his personal coach,-all for free."

"Why?" Viktor's voice drew the women's gazes on him, Ekatrina now facing Viktor.

"Do you wanna know what I see?" She asked, a miniscule smirk on her face. Without waiting for Viktor to answer, Ekatrina continued

"I see a young man with potential to be hailed as the King of Figure Skating.I see a young man who'll end up someday in History records. I see Viktor Nikiforov who'll eventually surpass even me and leave me in the dust."


End file.
